Tondemo Nai!
by the pink pastel
Summary: Tondemo nai! I will NEVER fall in love with him!" At least,that's what she thought. Unfortunately, fate decided to step in. "You'll be working with Uchiha Sasuke." "Nani?" "In a romance film." "Tch! It's not like I'll end up falling for him." "We'll see."


**Konichiwa! Shi-sama here, and if you're going to ask my why I made a new fanfiction, the answer? I didn't. This is just the replacement of my deleted fic, "Opposites Attract".  
I hope you guys will find this enjoyable and worth-while. Yush and this fanfiction is clearly ****AU****. First chapter, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Naruto, and I find myself wondering why I even put this thing up when the site clearly states **FAN**fiction.**

********

* * *

.::Tondemo Nai!::.  
(Never)  
Chapter 1: Defiance

* * *

Famous celebrity actress, Haruno Sakura, age 19 stared out the dim-tinted windows of the limousine she was riding in with her manager.

'_Ah. Home sweet home.'_ She thought to herself.

Tokyo, Japan― the place where our young teenaged girl was conceived.

After 10 years of living in said city, the Haruno family had decided to move to the States. Apparently Haruno Kenji― Haruno Sakura's Tou-san received a job that paid over 10 times the income he had been receiving in his job here in Japan.

Moving there for over 9 years, leaving friends and carrying fresh memories with her, Haruno Sakura had learned to adapt to the living habits of the people living there.

Eating different kinds of food that were unfamiliar to her, for the food served there was different from the food that was served in Japan, using spoons and forks instead of chopsticks, learning to speak a different language, and adapting to the different school system there was hard work for our young Sakura back then.

Freshman year of High School came. The said year that changed her life.

She was seated beside a girl with red hair. Said girl seemed kind by the face. Red long hair, and porcelain white skin. From then on, they had introduced themselves to one another, and Sakura had found out that the girl's name was Yamamoto Tayuya.

Tayuya was Japanese as well.

'_Yamamoto?' _She remembered thinking. Why did that last name sound so familiar, and Tayuya's appearance seemed to remind Sakura of someone.

Throughout Freshmen year, she and Tayuya gradually grew closer, yet all throughout their friendship days, Sakura had never met Tayuya's family.

The day that the Drama club they were in assigned the two as partners to act out a certain classic play from before was a memorable step that led to her current life.

Sakura and Tayuya had been practicing in Tayuya's room. Her parents weren't home, but what surprised Sakura was the fact that Tayuya lived in a mansion. Tayuya merely shrugged this off, and proceeded to her room, followed by Sakura.

They approached a scene wherein Sakura's character was supposed to cry. Real tears.

And real tears came alright.

In that second, Tayuya's bedroom door burst open, and in came the sight of the famous acting scout agent, Yamamoto Tyuru.

One thing led to another, and years later, Sakura had started from short commercials, to being extras in a movie, and finally, the part that changed her life forever.

She had managed to become a famous celebrity by the age of 18.

A year later, and here she is now.

Back in the same city she was born in.

Nakamura Toshi, a famous director from Tokyo, Japan had heard about the pure Japanese girl with gorgeous pink locks, glistening Jade orbs with red lips that spoke Japanese and English as if both were her natural language.

He contacted her via telephone, asking her if she would be interested to star in a Japanese film that was sure to become a big hit, being filmed here in her homeland, Japan.

Of course thinking things through, Haruno Sakura accepted the offer a week after her conversation with Toshi-san.

A few weeks later, here she was. Riding a black stretch limousine with her manager, Yoshiko towards the 5-star restaurant that would lead her into meeting Nakamura Toshi, where the contract signing will take place.

"Sakura, make sure that you will think things thoroughly before signing the contract, alright?" Yoshiko said.

Ever since Sakura had started her career in the acting business, Yoshiko had been her manager.

On most cases, Yoshiko would normally be the one to discuss the arrangements, but apparently Sakura's attendance was needed.

"Hai, Hai." Sakura replied. She was too preoccupied with other things to actually _listen _to her manager.

'_Arrgghh! I swear, it's sort of annoying that they kept the important information to themselves, dragging me halfway around the world! They wouldn't even tell me what genre will I be starring in. Gaahhh!' _Sakura thought inwardly as she seethed.

She was somewhat aggravated by the idea.

"Sakura, please try to calm down. Relax, dear." Yoshiko said as she rubbed Sakura's shoulders, leaning in all the way from the seat she was in, across from Sakura's.

The limousine pulled over in front of the driveway of the restaurant they would be dining in for the night.

"Now please try to act positive, Sakura. This _is _your very first acting career taking place in Japan." Yoshiko said as she patted the pink-haired girl's head.

"Hai. No problem." Sakura replied as she stepped out of the limousine once the driver had pulled it open for them.

"Well here goes nothing." She muttered to herself as she and Yoshiko stepped in the restaurant.

-

The warm atmosphere seemed very comforting to Sakura. A small podium stood in the middle, right near the restaurant's entrance as a very pretty middle-aged woman stood behind it. A couple of menus in her hand.

"Konbanwa, we are looking for Nakamura Toshi-san." Yoshiko said professionally at the hostess.

Said girl stared at Yoshiko to Sakura. Her eyes widening a bit as it landed on Sakura's petite figure.

"Oh, please follow me then." She stated in a friendly manner as she walked towards the part of the restaurant where the private rooms were located.

The hostess opened one of the double doors as Sakura's eyes quickly scanned the room.

She had spotted Nakamura Toshi seated in one of the booths, among the other people that seemed to be the script-writers, and the producers.

There were other people with him, but some of their faces were blocked.

"So what are we standing here for, Sakura? Let's go, ne?" Yoshiko said as a brilliant smile appeared on her face before walking towards the people seated.

Sakura bowed politely at the hostess before flashing her one of her brilliant smiles. "Arigato Gozaimasu." She said before turning, trailing after Yoshiko.

The hostess blushed before closing the door behind her. Sakura is a famous actress and all, plus being thanked by a celebrity is pretty memorable.

"Oh! There you guys are!" Toshi exclaimed as he raised to his feet to welcome the newcomers.

"Good evening, Toshi-san." Yoshiko greeted as she bowed and shook his hands.

"Ah, same to you, Yoshiko, was it?" Toshi replied as he shook her hand.

Sakura was about to greet him as well. That is, before she saw the other person who was seated on one of the chairs.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura said out of disbelief.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the person that called out his name.

"Haruno…Sakura?" he said.

Yoshiko bit her lower lip.

"What the hell?" Sakura seethed.

"Tch. Still as loud as always, huh, pinky?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Uhh..surprise?" Yoshiko interjected.

Both teens ignored her.

"More like what are _you _doing here?" Sasuke replied.

"Well _I'm _here to discuss about my lead acting roll for a certain movie that is to be directed by Toshi-san. Now what the hell is a guy like _you _doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes widened by a mere fraction. "Funny, that's what _I _was going to say!" Sasuke retorted.

Just then something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, don't tell me _you're _the person I will be working with!" Sasuke questioned.

Silence.

"Is she?" Sasuke hissed as he looked at his manager, Fuzawara Tomo.

Silence.

"What's so funny about me being here?! It's actually funny _seeing _you here after all this time!" Sakura hissed. She was clearly angry.

"So I see that they've met?" Toshi questioned Yoshiko from the background.

A numb nod was his response as he turned back to the hissing teens.

"Heh, that's what _all _the girls say!" Sasuke retorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What?! Just because you've dated most of the actresses that dare cross your path, and end up dumping them after working with them _doesn't _mean that you're all that!" Sakura bellowed as she jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Wait a second…" Sakura's voice softened as her eyes widened. "_You're _the person I will be working with?!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Hn. Don't you know that it's very rude to point?!" Sasuke said.

"Well don't _you _know that it's rude to be an ass?!" Sakura retorted.

"Yowch! Oi, Yoshiko, learn to control your diva's tongue." Tomo said as he stared at Yoshiko straight in the eyes.

"Why don't _you _train _your _celebrity to act more like a gentleman!" Yoshiko fired back.

"Alright, alright, it seems like you guys don't get along well, but at least―"

"Now _that_ won't be a problem, seeing as you can replace Sasuke immediately!" Sakura interrupted Toshi as she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why don't _you_ quit?"

"Why don't you _make _me?!" Sakura hissed back.

So I guess those two aren't really in good terms?" one of the producers asked.

"Nope. I guess they're not." Toshi replied. "And why is that again?"

"Well, Toshi-san, it all started when they both met at a small gathering in New York. They started off in the wrong foot when Sakura accidentally spilled punch all over Sasuke, and Sasuke responded by snapping so rudely at her. Another incident happened where the two were found fighting over different things, roles, parts, etc." Yoshiko explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Why don't you just jump of a cliff, Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Only if you go first, Haruno!!" Sasuke yelled back

"Aaarrgghh!! Well, there's no way I'm going to quit on this film! You should quit, for the both of us!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well there's no way _I'm_ going to quit! Maybe you should!!" Sasuke replied.

"Well, it was my idea, so _you_ should quit!!" Sakura said.

"Exactly, and that's why _you_ should quit!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'm not quitting!" Sakura said as she glared at Sasuke.

"Well neither am I!" Sasuke replied.

"Okay, then it's settled then. Both of you are doing the movie as planned." Toshi said as he clapped his hands once.

"Tch. Fine." Sakura and Sasuke replied.

"Alright then! With that all settled, Sakura, Yoshiko, please sit down and let's all dine in!" Toshi exclaimed.

-

As Toshi read the contract while the rest ate, Sasuke and Sakura were obviously not listening, as both of their eyes stared elsewhere.

When Toshi was done, he handed Yoshiko and Tomo each different contracts to be signed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoshiko asked.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah! No problem!" Sakura exclaimed as she immediately took the ballpen Yoshiko was holding and scribbled her signature on the contract.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Tomo questioned.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he immediately scribbled his signature as well.

'_Is she's doing it, then I certainly won't back down. Especially not her.' _Sasuke thought.

After signing their signatures, Sakura proceeded to sip her Coke as Sasuke started eating his meal.

Toshi clapped his hands and smiled. "Yosh! Now after this, we will finally start shooting a film that will no doubt be a hit! The shooting shall start next week, yosh! We will introduce to the people what real **romance **films should be like! And you two will be the leading stars! Cheers to that!" Toshi exclaimed as he lifted his drink.

Sakura immediately had spit her coke out as Sasuke choked on his meal.

"_**Romance?!**_" the two yelled in disbelief as they stared at one another with wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

.::TBC::.

* * *

**Review, onegai? That would mean the world to me. Yuuuh.  
And I still need to know if this fanfiction is still worth updating. Yush. Oh well.  
Review, ne? ^^**


End file.
